You Found Me
You Found Me is the fiftieth overall episode of Tales of Dawn and the seventh episode of Season 8. In this episode, Dawn, wondering if her father even survived from the battle with Savantia, decides to look for him with Alec by her side. What they find will be shocking and may lead to Dawn making a rough choice. Characters * Savantia Astaron * Prince Triton * Pallas Astaron * Khepu * Dawn * Esa * Leon * Alec Plot Word spread like wildfire throughout the ocean in just a few hours after Triton's fall and the queen planning to marry Esa. As night approached, Dawn was in her room, needing to be alone after what she saw involving her father. She was confused, as since Triton was immortal, he could not have possibly died from being struck in the throat. She explained this to Leon, who told her that since he was stabbed in the throat, he might be paralyzed and even unable to breathe. It only left her wondering if she should see for herself if he was still alive. Finally, late at night, Dawn got out of bed, having tossed and turned with her curiosity keeping her from sleeping, and found Alec cleaning the kitchen. She immediately asked him to help her find her father; he thought it was a bad idea and knew why she wanted him to come with her, but she begged him to accompany her. Finally, he agreed (on the condition that he got to make the wedding cake). The two traveled to the chasm, armed with flashlights and Dawn's trident for safety's sake, and swam in, immediately looking for Triton. Soon, they found the fallen king, surrounded by blood and the trident, having come off when Savantia hurled him in (as she had lost her grip on it as it detached from the king's throat). His eyes were closed, his body still. Dawn approached him slowly, leaning down next to him and laying her head on his chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat. To her surprise, she felt a weak continuous thud. As she cried softly in relief, Alec noticed hybrid snake-like creatures slithering towards them, glowing lightly in the dark. He tried to warn Dawn calmly, but when Triton suddenly opened his eyes, the young cook freaked out, threatening the creatures. However, they did not seem to attack them. One approached them while Triton looked at Alec, the creature pointing at his damaged throat and then at him. Dawn concluded that it wanted him to heal her father, confused on how it knew about his abilities. Alec finally used his healing ability on the king (as Dawn kept him restrained so he would not escape upon being healed), Triton taking in a big gulp of sea water as he sat up and coughed when the cook finished. After noting his surprise that the two even came to find him, he explained about the creatures, which he called Brontedrakons. He told them that his blood somehow created them and that he used telepathy to communicate with them and help them give commands to Alec. Dawn looked down, knowing her father could not come back and hurt her family again, and did not want him to suffer any more time in a cage. Realizing there was only one solution, she sadly declared that Triton was to remain in the chasm, using her trident powers to create a force field in the entrance so that he and the Brontedrakons would not escape. She told her father, "I'm sorry," wishing that there was a better way to handle the situation. Triton was shocked by his daughter's actions as she and Alec left, the younger redhead promising that she would visit soon. Upon returning, they discovered Esa and Savantia were awake, having wanted to check on Dawn but found her missing. She explained what happened, the two shocked by what she did. She told them tearfully that she was trying to do the right thing, the two comforting her and thankful that she was safe. Dawn sighed softly as she embraced the love her two mothers gave her, looking out the window and hoping she made the right choice. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn